This invention relates to a packaged location informing system for use in an input-output controller comprising a processor and a predetermined number of adapters with the processor and the adapters packaged on a backboard. The packaged location informing system is for use in informing each of the adapters of its packaged location from the processor.
On packaging the processor and the adapters on the backboard, the processor and the adapters are usually packaged in locations of the backboard in a predetermined packaging fashion. Inasmuch as determination is preliminarily made as regards locations where the processor and the adapters should be packaged on the backboard in the above-mentioned case, a defect is unavoidable such that a restriction is imposed on a construction of the input-output controller.
In order to remove the defect, each of the processor and the adapters is conventionally provided with a manually programmable switch. A packaged location of the processor is manually set in the manually programmable switch of the processor. Likewise, a packaged location of each of the adapters is set in the manually programmable switch of the adapter in question as a set location. The adapter in question can detect the packaged location thereof with reference to the set location of the manually programmable switch with which the adapter in question is provided. Inasmuch as the packaged location is manually set in the manually programmable switch, a setting error of the packaged location inevitably occurs on setting the packaged location in the manually programmable switch. As a result, it is impossible to accurately detect the packaged location.